


Hero Material

by troubleonelmstreet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Experimental, Fantasy, Multi, RPG Logic, Science Fiction, Souls, but i thought i'd toss it out there, still not quite sure what I'm gonna do with this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: You died without doing much with your life. Not that it was your fault, but it still sorta sucked.Luckily, death is not the end.Thank you for choosingAnother Time(™). We wish you luck, adventure and much happiness on the other side.





	Hero Material

We would like to take this opportunity to thank you for choosing **Another Time** (™). We know how hard it can be to choose your new beginning, and your patronage is greatly appreciated. If you have any questions after reading the following document, please contact our customer support line, or have a Representative contact us for you. We at Second Life Co. acknowledge how essential communication is, and strive to ensure customer satisfaction.

Before you begin submersion, you or your Representative must agree to the following terms. We have written them to be as understandable as possible but, if you have any questions, once again, contact customer service and we would be happy to clarify. Please mark the box and type your name in the specified area after thoroughly reading this document and, after approval, your submersion into **Another Time** (™) will begin. Approval may take up to, but will not exceed 24 hours.

 

**Terms of Services**

 

Privacy policy for user information

  * Any and all private information is stored at discrete locations and is only used to ensure customer satisfaction. Information will only be transferred upon Termination, and only at the customer or user’s discretion.



Rules for account use

  * In order to be submerged into **Another Time** (™) User must at least 10 years of age.
  * Second Life Co. is an equal opportunity company and does not discriminate against any particular race, color, nationality, religion, gender, sexual orientation etc. (See ‘Liability’).
  * Termination of account will occur if User gains any injury that exceeds health point limit. An account cannot be terminated without meeting the previous specification.



Ownership

  * ****Another Time**** (™) and all coding within it are owned by Second Life Co.


  * User maintains ownership of SOUL if within **Another Time** (™), but acknowledges that any ‘property’ within **Another Time** (™) belongs to Second Life Co. - no exceptions.



Liability

  * Second Life Co. is not responsible for any actions (whether by other SOULs or NPCs) against user within **Another Time** (™).
  * Second Life Co. is not responsible for the actions of SOULs within **Another Time** (™).
  * SOULs within **Another Time** (™) are subject to the laws and regulations within **Another Time** (™). Any and all punishments and/or judgments that occur within **Another Time** (™) do not reflect upon Second Life Co. Second Life Co. is not responsible for the laws or punishments within **Another Life** (™).
  * Second Life Co. is not responsible for the storage or upkeep of the Users SOUL.



Guidelines

  * User accepts that class is based upon SOUL readings, and cannot be chosen.
  * User accepts that appearance is based upon SOUL readings, and cannot be chosen or changed.
  * User accepts responsibility for any actions within **Another Life** (™).



 

 _I agree to the terms and services outlined above -_ X [Your Name]

 

Once again, thank you for choosing **Another Time** (™). We wish you luck, adventure and much happiness on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a legal contract before, so it's probably not at all realistic.

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental story I've been mulling over for months. Can't give away much, but feel free to speculate!


End file.
